The present invention relates to a system for detecting an obstacle in the vicinity of a vehicle with use of a radio wave radar, and more particularly, to a method for avoiding radio wave interference from its surroundings when the wave interference is detected.
A radio wave radar receives a radio wave reflected when a transmission radio wave is reflected by a target, and detects the target on the basis of the transmission and reception radio waves. Accordingly, when another radio wave radar uses the same frequency as the radio wave radar in question, there may occur, in some cases, a situation that, when receiving a transmission radio wave from the other radar, the radio wave radar in question performs erroneous detecting operation. Such a phenomenon is referred to as wave interference. As a method for coping with the wave interference, there is suggested a method for changing the carrier frequency of a transmission radio wave when wave interference occurs (refer to JP-A-6-160512).